GREEN ARROW: PARA UNA EMERGENCIA
by LittleHoshi
Summary: En casa de los Queen parece que no se tiene muy claro lo que significa una emergencia ni el valor del dinero. Oliver tendrá que ponerse serio con su hermana y protegido y recordárselo. Atención ficción que contiene spank nalgadas castigo corporal a menores. Si no es su agrado no se moleste en leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Thea y sus amigas llegaron de clase, Roy estaba cruzado de brazos en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos. Thea miró a Roy, estaba en el sofá sin ver la televisión, solo ahí sentado todo enfurruñado.

- **¿Y Oli? **(preguntó Thea)

- **En el despacho. Pero no lo molestes está de un mal humor que no hay quien lo aguante.**

- **¿Qué has hecho?**

- **No he hecho nada** (dijo echándole una mirada de profundo desprecio).

- **Vaaale** (dijo rodando los ojos) **lo que tú digas. Solo dime si va a haber jaleo esta tarde, porque si va a haber fuegos artificiales, nos vamos a casa de Claire** (dijo Thea molestando a Roy, mientras sus amigas se reían de la situación, cosa que hizo enojar aún más a Roy y su única respuesta fue enseñarle su dedo del medio. Y en ese mismo momento Oliver entró en el salón con en ceño fruncido).

- **Nadie va a ninguna parte esta tarde. Y tú** (señalando a Roy) ¿**Qué te dije de esos gestos tan groseros? **(Roy rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, no quería que Oliver le sacara los colores delante de las amigas de Thea).

- **¿Yo?** (dijo sorprendida Thea) **¿Qué he hecho yo?**

- **Despídete de tus amigas, Thea** (dijo tan serio que parecía que estuviera leyendo una esquela**). Ya os veréis mañana en clase. Chicas** (las saludó educadamente pero sin ninguna emoción, algo muy extraño en Oliver. Las chicas decidieron que con las malas vibraciones que habían en esa casa lo mejor era poner pies en polvorosa y se fueron).

- **¡Íbamos a discutir sobre que iba a ir este año la fiesta de Halloween, Oli!**

- **¡Oh dios, Oli, Cómo te atreves!** (dijo Roy mofándose de Thea. Oliver le dio un pescozón y le apuntó con el dedo índice dejándole claro que no quería bromitas).

- **Vosotros dos ahí sentaditos y vais a estar muy calladitos y atentos hasta que yo os diga que podéis hablar** (y miró primero a Roy que resopló pero asintió y después miró a su hermana que seguía con cara de no entender nada. Thea se sentó en el sofá con Roy pero justo en el lado opuesto). Muy bien, voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero una respuesta corta y clara (ambos chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros**) ¿Quién de vosotros dos ha agarrado el dinero de las emergencias?** (y entonces Oliver escuchó como ambos tragaban saliva. Oliver abrió mucho los ojos, esperaba que fuera Thea para comprarse más ropa o Roy para gastárselo en algún juguete electrónico tonto, ¿pero los dos?). **Esto si que es bueno** (dijo sentándose desalentado en el brazo de uno de los sillones).

- **Mira, Oli, te lo puedo explicar **(empezó Thea). **¿Te acuerdas de cuando madre y yo fuimos a los Hamptons? Bueno, pues no iba ir con una mano delante y otra detrás. Además no contaba con esa salida **(Thea estaba hablando muy deprisa como hacía cuando era pequeña y la pillaban en una mentira**) y había un par de fiestas y claro estaban Megan y…**

- **Ibas con madre ¿Porque no le pediste dinero a madre? estoy seguro que ella encantada te hubiera dado el dinero para todas esas cosas que dices **(Oliver la miraba muy serio, no le hacía gracia que su hermana pensara que era idiota y menos le gustaba aún que le mintiera a la car con ese desparpajo). **Bueno si fue para eso, supongo que madre confirmará que no sufragó ninguno de esos gastos de los que estás hablando ¿no?** (Thea sabía que su hermano no se lo había tragado y ahora no sabía que decir para salvar el pellejo).

- **Oh, venga Oliver, no es como si fuéramos pobres, tenemos ese dinero y mucho más. Solo fueron 700 dólares.**

- **¡Solo 700! **(dijo furioso Oli, su hermanita era una niña rica consentida eso lo sabía muy bien pero tomar el dinero así sin decir nada eso no estaba bien y si su madre estaba dispuesto a consentírselo él si que no lo iba a hacer) **¿Sabes toda la comida que se puede comprar con 700 dólares? Además eran MIS 700 dólares. Era el dinero para las emergencias** (Oliver intentó calmarse, primero tenía que esclarecer en que se había gastado realmente su hermanita el dinero). **En que te lo gastaste Thea, y no me vengas con más mentiras que no estoy de humor para aguantártelas** (Thea bajó la cabeza y empezó a mover el píe nerviosamente. Se lo había gastado todo en una noche, estaba aburrida él y Roy habían salido y sus nuevas amigas estaban ocupadas con cosas aburridas del instituto, así que decidió llamar a laguna de sus antiguas amigas de fiesta y salir. No había tomado nada. Pero sabía que si le decía que se lo había gastado de fiesta Oliver no la iba a creer. Así que tragó saliva y esperó que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, eso sería su salvación).**Theaaaa** (dijo ya irritado al ver que su hermana no le contestaba).

- **Es que no me vas a creer** (protestó como si tuviera 6 años en vez de 16)**.**

- **Posiblemente. Eso es lo que les pasa a los mentirosos, que la gente acaba por no creérselos** (los ojos de Thea se humedecieron pero aún se las apañaba bastante bien para mantener a rayas las lágrimas). **Pero prueba, prometo escucharte con mi mejor actitud** (Oliver suavizó el tono al ver que Thea estaba a punto de llorar).

- **Me lo gasté en Nick's y en el Transilvanian** (el nombre de un restaurante muy pijo y de una discoteca de moda**). Pero no tomé nada, lo juro, solo unas cuantas copas, nada de drogas, lo juro **(se apresuró a aclararle casi desesperada).

- **¿Tomaste ese dinero para irte de fiesta?** (dijo sorprendido pero no era nada que no hubiera hecho él mismo a su edad. Thea asintió con la cabeza) **¿Y la asignación que madre te da cada mes para tus gastos?** (Thea lo miró con miedo, Ron cerró los ojos y contó hasta 100 sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta).

- **Voló **(dijo en un murmullo Thea)

- **¿Cómo qué voló?** (Y Thea sacó de su bolsillo un precioso teléfono personalizado de última generación) **¿No te regalamos un teléfono nuevo en Navidades?**

- **Si, bueno, es que este es más bonito, mira **(y Oli se contuvo por no estrangular a su hermana).

- **¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TE HAS GASTADO TODA TU PAGA EN UN TELÉFONO NUEVO, CUANDO NO LO NECESITABAS PORQUE JUSTO HACE DOS MESES QUE TE COMPRAMOS UNO?** (Oliver alzó mucho la voz haciendo que los dos críos se echaran hacia atrás en el sofá)

- ** OLIVER todas mis amigas tienen éste modelo, si no lo tenía iba a quedar fuera del grupo** (dijo a la defensiva Thea. Oliver no sabía como responder a tremenda estupidez).

- **Me parece mentira que una chica tan inteligente como tú no sepa ver el valor de las cosas. Que seamos ricos no significa que podamos ir despilfarrando el dinero de esa manera. Y ese dinero era par urgencias Thea y ni una fiesta ni un teléfono nuevo son urgencias, y estoy 100x100 seguro que lo sabes **(Thea estaba a punto de protestar cuando Oliver casi la fulmina con la mirada). **Y un teléfono no es una emergencia. Ya hemos tenido está discusión muchas veces, Thea.**

- **Si, es por el maldito dinero, no te preocupes mañana mismo le digo a Roberts** (uno de los contables de la parte de la herencia de Thea) **que te haga una transferencia **(dijo Thea con bastante desprecio) .

- **No necesito esos 700 dólares, Thea, no es por eso que estoy enfadado contigo y lo sabes, no te hagas la tonta. Estoy enfadado contigo porque esta es la millonésima vez que te tengo que reñir porque no sabes adminístrate. Está claro que aún no tienes la madurez suficiente para manejar dinero.**

- **¡Oli! No puedes estar hablando en serio. Tengo 16 años, claro**

- **¡Ni claro que, ni mierdas!** (Thea se quedó boquiabierta al oír a su hermano hablarle de esa manera). **A partir de ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, no hay dinero para ti, si quieres algo, nos lo pides a madre o a mí y nosotros te lo compraremos si creemos oportuno.**

- **¡Eso es denigrante! Además con mi dinero puedo comprar lo que me venga en gana NO NECESITO NI PEDIRTE PERMISO NI DARTE EXPLICACIONES **(Oliver ya tuvo suficiente de la actitud de su hermanita y se levantó y fue hacia ella la levantó y le propinó unas buenas nalgadas ahí delante de Roy).

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **NIÑITA no te consiento que me hables así, ve a tu habitación ahora mismo, ahora también estás castigada 2 semanas sin salir ni comunicaciones.**

- **Nooooo, tú no puedes** (le gritó roja de rabia)

- **Sí que puedo, pero igualmente hablaré con madre, pero ambos sabemos que en esto, precisamente, me apoya al 100x100** (Oliver se puso las manos en las caderas como hacía su padre cuando lo reñía de pequeño).** Ahora sube a tu cuarto y me esperas** (pero Thea se quedó de píe mirando cara a cara a su hermano con puro odio) **a menso que quieras que acabemos de tratar este asunto aquí mismo** (Thea sabía perfectamente que Oliver era capaz de eso, seguía viéndola como una niña de 6 años con coletas. Así que no le importaría lo más mínimo bajarle los pantalones y las bragas delante de Roy. Oliver solo tuvo que moverse ligeramente para que Thea saliera corriendo escaleras arriba. En cuanto escuchó el portazo de la habitación de Thea Oliver respiró y entonces dirigió toda su intención hacía su otro quebradero de cabeza, Roy).

- **¡Vaya! ¿No te parece increíble? toda esa paste en otro teléfono nch nch nch** (dijo Roy inocentemente, negando con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba del sofá para irse),

- **No tan a prisa jovencito, en la caja había 1000 dólares** (y con el dedo le indicó que se volviera a sentar. Roy se sentó de nuevo resignado. Ya se había dado cuenta que Oliver estaba muy cabreado con lo de la pasta. Y que Thea fuera tan consentida no ayudaba, pero eso de "jovencito" no auguraba nada bueno par él). **Si Thea solo tomó 700 eso significa que hay 300 dólares que aún faltan** (y Oliver volvió a sentarse en el brazo del sillón).

- **Te juro que no me los he pateado en un tonto teléfono pijo** (dijo con una sonrisita, que se borró en el mismo momento en que Oliver le echó una mirada letal)

- **Roy, antes que digas nada y como ya estoy cansado de tantas mentiras, tanto de mi hermanita como de ti, te avanzo que mañana los dos iréis a haceros pruebas al hospital** (ahora fue Roy quien le lanzó una mirada letal a Oliver)

- **Dejé todo eso atrás** (dijo entre dientes). **Sigo limpio, Oliver.** (Roy estaba herido porque sabía que aunque Oliver le había vuelto abrir las puertas de su casa y volvía a ser su compañero no había la misma confianza que antes de que descubrieran sus problemas con las drogas). **Puedes hacerme todas las pruebas que quieras** (y volvió a levantarse muy enojado dispuesto a irse a su habitación donde se dedicaría a odiar a Oliver, a así mismo y a toda la humanidad hasta que se le pasara el enfado).

- **Roy William Harper, siéntate, no hemos acabado aún. No hemos ni empezado** (pero Roy no se sentó estaba manteniendo un pulso con Oliver). **O te sientas ahí tu solito o te pongo, yo mismo, sobre mis rodillas pero no va a ser para que me digas tus regalos de Navidad, precisamente** (Roy viendo que Oliver no lo había dudado mucho en darle unas buenas nalgadas a su hermana hacía unos instantes decidió sentarse. Pero eso si lo hizo dejando patente su disconformidad, se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de estar apunto de matar a alguien. Oliver respiró hondo y conto hasta 100 antes de volver a empezar). **¿Para que agarraste ese dinero Roy? Cada mes se te asigna una paga. Y creo que es más que suficiente para un chico de tu edad, aún así, sabes que si necesitas dinero, solo tienes que decírmelo. Cuando te abrí las puertas de esta casa te dije que todo lo que necesitarás solo tenias que pedirlo, que yo me hacía cargo de todo, y tu a cambio dejarías esa vida a tras, y te comprometerías a acabar tus estudios y a mantenerte en este lado de la ley ¿no es así?**

- **Pensaba devolvértelo, en cuanto cobrar la paga del mes que viene.**

- **Pero que os pasa a vosotros dos, con el dinero, de mi hermana me lo puedo esperar, siempre le ha consentido todo, pero de ti…¡Maldita sea, Roy! ¿En que demonios se te ha ido el dinero de tu asignación para que tuviera que echar mano del dinero de las emergencias?**

- **No te va a gustar **(dijo Roy mirando de reojo la reacción de Oliver)**.**

- **Mira de eso estoy seguro **(Oliver rodó los ojos). **¿En qué?**

- **Impresionar a una chica, unos cuantos partidos, un par de regalos, quizás la llevará a Le Bernardin a cenar.**

- **¡Le Bernardin! ¡Por dios, ni yo llevo a Dinah a sitios tan caros! No puedo creerme que un mocoso que hace dos días aún celebraba los cumpleaños en las hamburgueserías con payasos, tenga que llevar a una chica a un restaurante tan caro. No sé si la impresionaste, pero a mí me has dejado de piedra, lo juro **(dijo Oliver pasándose la mano por la cara, estaba atónito) **Espera, ese restaurante está en New York (Roy tragó saliva). Roy **(dijo con un tono que le puso los pelos de punta la chico) **dime como te lo hiciste para llevar a cenar a esa chica a new York y estar de vuelta en casa antes de las once **(Roy bajó la cabeza)**. Dime que no cogisteis mi avioneta **(Roy se quedó muy calladito y muy quietecito, y eso solo podía significar una cosa CULPABLE) ROOOOY

- **Sí, la pillé prestada, lo siento, pero es culpa tuya sino hubieras puesto ese estúpido toque de queda, habríamos venido en…**

- **¿En qué? ¿En tu moto? **(alzó la voz Oliver) **pero tu estás idiota o qué ¿Sabes cuántas millas son eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que la ibas a llevar a un restaurante donde el** **tenedor vale bastante más que el salario medio de un americano** **en tu moto?** (vale eso era ridículo, y Roy tuvo que reconocer que jamás se había planteado ir en moto, la idea des del principio era llevarla en la avioneta privada de los Queen)

- **Dijiste que todo lo tuyo era mío, qué podía disponer de…**

- **Roy, no me tomes el pelo ¿Vale? Ya te he avisado antes, estoy muy enfadado contigo como para que lo mejores con mentiras. No sé quien es esa chica a la que intentas impresionar, pero si no es capaz de darse cuenta de cuanto vales sin todos esos despilfarros, es que no vale la pena, créeme he crecido rodeado de buitres y gente superficial. **

- **Lo que tú digas **(dijo Roy con desprecio).

- **Roy, no te pases, sabes que a mi toda esa actitud no me gusta lo más mínimo. Te digo lo mismo que le he dicho a Thea, como** p**arece que ninguno de los dos tiene la madurez suficiente para manejar dinero. A partir de ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, no hay más dinero para ti, jovencito. Si necesitas o quieres algo, me lo pides, y sino no es ninguna estupidez no dudes, que te lo daré,**

- **Venga Oliiiii es bochornoso tener que decirte para que quiero cada céntimo que necesite.**

- **¿Qué es eso que te da tanta vergüenza que no puedas pedirme? ¿gomas?**

- **Oh por dios Oli, par, para, no pienso tener este tipo de charlas contigo. Si quieres zurrarme por lo de la pasta vale, pero no sigas por ahí, por favor** (dijo rojo de vergüenza y casi en pánico. Oliver no pudo evitar reírse).

- **Jajaja vale, vale, pero soy un tío muy abierto de mente y si tienes que hablar con**

- **¡OLI! Noooo por lo que más quieras déjalo** (y Roy se tapó las orejas como lo haría un niño que no quiere escuchar)

- **Bueno, **vale (y le hizo una seña para que dejara de taparse los oídos)** sube a tu cuarto, en cuanto haya tenido unas palabritas con "mi hermanita del corazón" iré a tenerlas contigo **(Roy puso una mueca de dolor y Oliver asintió con malicia) **. Y Roy hay preservativos en el botiquín de mi lavabo, solo lo digo por**

- **Nooooo **(y el chico corrió como alma que huye del diablo escaleras hacia arriba para su cuarto)

- **Jajajaja **(Oliver no podía parar de reír, era tan fácil sacarles los colores a ese chico duro)


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver llamó a su madre, aunque sabía que su madre iba a estar de acurdo con él, en lo que decidiera eso no quitaba que ella siguiera siendo la madre de Thea. Y ya hacía años que había aprendido que con Thea lo mejor era no andarse con secretos.

Inicio del FLASHBACK

5 AÑOS ANTES DEL NAUFRAGIO

Cuando Thea no contaba con más de 7 años, tuvo una horrible discusión con una empleada del club de hípica, Oliver tenía unos días libres en la universidad y había ido a recoger a la princesita porque su madre y su padre estaban liados en algo, ahora ya no recordaba en qué. Lo que si que recordaba el apuro que pasó al ver los malos modos y la altanería con la que su hermanita trataba a aquella mujer.

Llegado a un punto de la discusión Oliver ya se cansó de pedirle amablemente que dejara de discutir y se comportara como una damita y agarró a Thea como si fuera un fardo y se la llevó en plena pataleta al coche. Oliver ya había visto a su hermana en plena pataleta muchas veces, pero normalmente era su madre la que se ocupaba de ella. Pero en ese momento no había madre a la que acudir y la niña parecía poseída, solo hacía que dar patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro mientras un molesto berreo se introducía en lo más profundo del cerebro. Aquella fue la primera vez en que Oliver zurró a Thea, allí mismo en el garaje del club, Oliver la agarró del brazo, la puso de píe y le asestó 10 palmadas en su minúsculo traserito. Thea se quedó helada, nunca antes Oliver había sido malo con ella y de repente su idolatrado hermanito no solo le había regañado sino que ahora también le había pegado. Thea pareció calmarse y estuvo muy calladita y quietecita todo el camino de regreso a casa. Oliver no podía evitar sentirse como un monstruo, había pegado a una niña pequeña. Y no a cualquier niña pequeña sino que había pegado a su pequeña Thea. Oliver estaba convencido que Thea no volvería a quererlo como antes, seguro que tendría miedo de ella. Claro que si, él era el hermano malo que le había pegado. Al llegar a casa Oliver dejó a Thea con la niñera y se ocultó en su habitación dejando que los remordimientos se lo comieran vivo.

Oliver se preguntaba si debía decirles a sus padres lo que había pasado aquella tarde en el club, pero no sabía como reaccionarían sus padres. Thea era su preciosa princesita pocas veces les había visto regañarla y él no solo la había regañado sino que le había dado unas buenas palmadas en el trasero. Oliver sabía que él distaba mucho de ser el hijo ideal, sus padre siempre estaban recordándole que debía madurar y debía de empezar a comportarse como un verdadero Queen y dejarse de tanta juerga y fantochadas. Thea era su angelito y él era una desilusión constante. Estaba claro que sus padres jamás le perdonarían que le hubiera levantado la mano a su hermanita.

Thea quizás tuviera la apariencia de un angelito y lo cierto es que tenía un gran corazón, pero era lista como el hambre y también muy consentida. Estaba acostumbrada que todos hicieran lo que ella quería y cuando ella quería. Todo el mundo quería agradarle y estaban dispuestos a ceder en cualquier cosa para lograr que la niña sonriera. Thea lo sabía, y como cualquier niña con un poco de luces se solía aprovechar de ello. Así que después que se le pasará el enfado inicial con su hermano se dio cuenta que Oli se sentía muy mal por haberla pegado y decidió que se aprovecharía de eso para hacer de su hermanito mayor su criado personal. Durante los días que Oliver estuvo en casa, la llevó a todos los sitios que la niña quiso, hizo todo lo que la niña le pidió, por ridículo que fuese, no importaba, solo quería compensarla de alguna manera. Y cuando Oli tuvo que regresar a la Universidad se fue convencido que su hermanita era un ángel de verdad que lo había perdonado todo y ser él un auténtico bruto.

Pero al regresar al cabo de unas semanas para pasar un fin de semana con sus amigos se dio cuenta que su hermanita nada más lejos de haberlo perdonado parecía aún muy dolida por haberla pegado. Thea idolatraba a su hermano, él siempre era tan guay y siempre hacía cosas super divertidas, de mayor quería ser exactamente igual que él. Así que no lo dudo ni un segundo cuando vio que gracias a lo culpable que se sentía Oliver con ella podía hacer que pasar a todo el rato con ella y haciendo todas las cosas que a ella se le antojase.

Pero había pocas cosas que se le escapasen a Robert Henry Queen y pronto se percató del cambio de actitud de su hijo mayor con respeto a su princesita. Oliver quería mucho a su hermana y le encantaba hacerla reír, pero por lo general encontraba bastante aburrido el mundo de una mocosa de 7 años, así que tanta dedicación era más que sospechosa. Pero lo que acabó por convencerlo fue que Oliver accediera a quedarse en casa a ver películas de Disney en vez de salir con sus amigos como había planeado inicialmente. Robert le preguntó varias veces a su hijo si estaba todo bien. Pero Oliver en aquella época no era precisamente el hijo ideal así que solo le dijo que dejara de respirarle en la nuca, que ahora era mayor de edad y no tenía que darle explicaciones. Robert respiró hondo y contuvo el impulso de abofetearlo, precisamente porque ya no era un niño, pero siguió vigilándolo de muy cerca. Era Oliver, al fin y al cabo, si algo olía mal es porque estaba mal.

Un buen día el teléfono personal de Oliver sonó a medía mañana, afortunadamente aquel día se había quedado en casa porque estaba indispuesto (puede que la resaca tuviera mucho que ver con esa indisposición),era Thea. Se había enfadado con su profesora y no quería regresar a clase, y quería que fuera a recogerla para llevarla al zoo. Oliver se negó por supuesto, pero Thea se puso a llorar y le dijo que sino la llevaba le diría a madre y padre que él ya no la quería y por eso le había pegado. Oliver no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero sabía que sus padres si tuvieran que apostar por un hijo, no sería precisamente por él. Llevaba años cagándola y decepcionándolos, es más, su madre había tirado la toalla hacía años. Así que Oliver hizo todo lo que aquel renacuajo de siete años le pidió aunque estuviera totalmente en desacuerdo con ello.

Por supuesto que aunque fue su propio hermano el que la recogió de la escuela, la escuela informó a los padres de Thea que había sido recogida antes de tiempo por Oliver. Robert no sabía que pensar, sabía que Oliver no era un alumno de cuadro de honor y que se estaba dando la gran vida en la facultad. Pero eso de sacar a Thea de la escuela par hacer "novillos" juntos era surrealista. Cuando a las siete llegó a casa le pidió explicaciones a su hijo y Oliver de una forma muy inocente dijo que le había parecido bien pasar un día a solas con su hermanita ahora que ya no vivía en la mansión. Robert sabía cuando sus hijos le mentían, otra cosa es que lo dejara pasar, pero lo sabía. Y Oliver le estaba mintiendo descaradamente y Robert esa vez le dijo bien claramente que sabía que le estaba mintiendo a la cara y que esperaba que tuviera el suficiente valor y sensatez para sincerarse con él ahora que aún tenía oportunidad. A Oliver no le gustó nada esa conversación con su padre, le hizo sentir como si aún fuera un niño, y él ya era un hombre, y estaba en su derecho de no contarle todo a su padre. Robert sabía que Oliver podía ser obstinado como una mula y si había decidido ocultarle lo que fuese que le estaba ocultando, nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Así que decidió probar suerte con Thea, la niña podía ser más lista que el hambre pero solo tenía siete años y aún era relativamente fácil de manipular. Relativamente. Porque Thea decidió hacerse la tonta, y eso si que enfadó al señor Robert Henry Queen porque ya tenía más que suficiente con Oliver, no quería que su princesita empezara a mentirle a la cara también. No iba a cometer el mismo error por segunda vez, con Oliver se equivocó tanto en tantas cosas pero Thea era su segunda oportunidad y no iba a volver a cagarla.

- **Thea, cielo, sabes que mentir a papá está mal ¿verdad?**

- **Sí** (dijo mientras seguía poniendo purpurina en la cartulina).

- **Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Qué os lleváis entre manos tu hermano y tu?**

- **Nada papi** (y levantó su cabecita y le sonrió dulcemente. Robert le devolvió la sonrisa era casi un acto reflejo, realmente la niña era muy buena. Robert entonces se dio cuenta que algún día a la mocosa se le darían los negocios mejor que a Oliver).

- **Thea ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los niños que mienten?**

- **Sí, que les crece la nariz** (dijo rodando los ojos. Realmente su padre creía que aún era un bebé que se creía esas bobadas de cuento de hadas).

- **Jajaja **(no pudo más que reírse**). No eso solo pasa en los cuentos. Los niños que mienten a sus padres se van calentitos a la cama.**

- **Yo siempre me voy calentita a la cama, papi. Doris pone la manta eléctrica un rato antes que yo me acueste** (dijo haciéndose la resabida).

- **Thea, ya me has entendido lo que quise decir. Tú última oportunidad, tu hermano ya se ha sincerado conmigo, así que no espero menos de mi princesita** (sabía que eso era juego sucio pero ¿qué era esa carita de angelito con la que lo miraba su hija sino?. Y entonces el angelito que no había roto un plato en su vida desapareció de repente y apareció la pequeña malcriada que sabía que podía llegar a ser Thea cuando se le dejaba)

- **¡Pero él me pegó! Y me riñó delante de aquella estúpida** (Thea vio la cara de su padre cuando oyó salir de su boca eso de estúpida. Así que decidió cambiar de estrategia). **Además desde que Oli se ha ido a la tonta universidad esa ya no juega conmigo por las tardes. Papi, ahora gracias a mí ya vuelve a estar aquí más veces. Lo hice para que lo tuviéramos otra vez más cerca** (Robert Queen se hacía cruces realmente una mocosa de 7 años le estaba intentando manipular a él)

- **¡OLIVER!** (rugió Robert mirando hacía el techo. Oliver hacía mese que no oía a su padre rugir de esa manera, des de que se había ido a la universidad, para ser más exactos. Oliver estaba demasiado familiarizado con un Robert Queen enfadado para malinterpretar ese rugido, así que bajó de inmediato al salón**) ¡Siéntate!** (le ordenó señalando el sofá. Oliver se sentó medio asustado). **Thea, repite lo que acabas de decirme delante de tu hermano, por favor **(dijo en un falso tono de calma que no engañaba a nadie. Thea pensó que su padre quería hacer sentir culpable a Oliver por haberse ido, así que decidió darle más dramatismo a la cosa quebrando la voz).

- **Yo snif snif él fue malo conmigo snif y yo solo echaba de menos a Oli snif Snif snif pero Oli ahora ya no es malo y vuelve a ser mi hermano y vuelve a jugar conmigo snif** **cuando lo necesito snif** (Oliver fue a abrir la boca pero con su padre con un sutil gesto lo mandó a callar).

- **Ya veo, princesa** (dijo acercándose a su hija y consolándola, pero de reojo miraba a su hijo. Oli vio que su padre no se tragaba esas lágrimas de cocodrilo. ¿Des de cuando su padre no se tragaba las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Thea?) **ya está cielito, ya.** (y la pequeña se abrazó fuerte a su padre. Tanto Oliver como Robert debían de reconocer que la mocosa era buena) **Entonces tuviste que obligarle para que este desconsiderado de aquí se pasará más por casa ¿no? Que vergüenza, Oliver** (dijo Robert sonriendo a su hijo mayor aprovechando que la pequeña había hundido su carita contra su pecho) **descuidar así a tu hermanita.** (y Robert se levantó y agarró por la oreja a su hijo y le dio una sonora palmada en el trasero. La verdad es que a Robert le estaba costando mucho aguantarse la risa) **¿Y Oli? ¿Qué es eso de ser malo con tu hermana?**

- **Papi él me pegó, pero yo ya lo perdoné. No le hagas pam pam** (le dijo Thea. Robert no sabía que pensar, si la niña estaba jugando la carta de la niña bondadosa de corazón o si realmente no quería meter en líos a su hermano. Hacía ya años que había decidido que en caso de duda pensaría lo mejor de sus hijos. Así que le sonrió dulcemente).

- **Tienes suerte de tener una hermana tan generosa y buena Oliver, no te la mereces** (Oliver realmente no sabía que pensar. No sabia que planeaba su padre con toda esa fantochada).

- **¿Y te pegó muy fuerte?** (le dijo Robert volviendo a arrodillarse para hablar con su angelito).

- **Siii **(pero Thea se lo pensó, realmente no quería que su hermano se metiera en líos con su papi, además si le odiase ya no querría jugar más con ella), **no. No mucho** (rectificó) **Tú pegas más fuerte**. (Y Oli abrió mucho los ojos ¿su padre le había lazado la mano a la princesita de la casa? Robert no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de su hijo)

- **Con Thea me prometí no cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado, es preferible un llantito ahora que una visita a urgencias o a comisaría mañana **(Robert le aclaró a su hijo. Oliver bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Oliver no podía negar que había sido un tormento de crio de pequeño y no tan pequeño) **¿Por qué te pegó Oliver, princesa?** (dijo mientras le hacía arrumacos. Thea podía ser inocente y pequeña pero no era tonta, en absoluto. Sabía que si le decía que le había reñido y pegado porque fue mala y cruel con una empleada del club su padre se iba a enfadar muchísisisisisisimo con ella. Así que fue el turno de Thea de bajar la cabecita, avergonzada) **No defiendas a tu hermano, mira que pegar injustamente a una niñita pequeña, eso es imperdonable, Oliver, me avergüenzo tanto de ti **(Robert estaba sobreactuando tanto que Oli se hacía cruces que Thea no se diera cuenta) **debería echarte de….**

- **Noooo no papi, no, no, Oli no fue malo, noo ¡fui yo! Fui yo!** (dijo Thea asustada porque su padre estaba punto de echar de casa a su hermano) **Yo fui mala con aquella mujer y Oli me pidió que me portara bien y yo no le hice caso y por eso me dio unas palmadas en el culete pero ni siquiera fueron fuertes **(Oli abrió mucho los ojos de verdad no fueron fuertes, él pensó que era un monstruo y la niña lloró como si le hubiera roto un brazo**), solo se lo hice creer para que hiciera todo lo que yo quisiera** (en ese punto Thea estaba llorando de corazón. Ella no quería perder a su hermanito para siempre).

- **Ya veo. Eso que hiciste está muy mal, Thea. No solo lo de ser mal educada con aquella señora. Ya te hemos avisado tu madre y yo muchas veces que un Queen no debe perder las formas nunca, no puedes pedir respeto si tu mismo no eres capaz de darlo. ¿Quieres que traten bien? **(Thea asintió con los ojos llorosos**) pues trata bien a la gente. Señorita, le debes una disculpa a esa señora y otra a tu hermano. Mañana iremos al club y te disculparás como es debido con esa señora ¿de acuerdo?**

- **Si papá.**

- **Y ahora discúlpate con Oliver.**

- **Lo siento Oli, no quise hacerte creer que eras malo y hacerte chantaje ¿Me perdonas?** (Oliver entonces se dio cuenta que su inocente hermanita sabía perfectamente lo que había estado haciendo y que estaba mal. Thea estaba muy angustiada ya que ella solo quería que su hermano la quisiese y estuviera siempre con ella y ahora comprendía que lo que había hecho estaba mal).

- **Claro que te perdono, mocosa** ( Oli le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y Thea dejó las lágrimas y sonrió de nuevo)**, pero que no se vuelve a repetir ¿eh? **(Thea asintió feliz).

- **Muy bien, ahora sube a tu cuarto, ahora subiré yo y tendremos unas palabritas sobre ser grosera con la gente, chantajear a tu hermano y saltarte las clases** (Thea tragó saliva y se cubrió el trasero inconscientemente**) si, señorita, no se me ha olvidado lo de vuestros novillos de hoy** (Thea puso pucheritos pero al ver que su padre seguía igual de serio se dio por vencida y subió a su cuarto). **Mira que dejarte mangonear de esa manera por una niña de siete años nch nch nch** (dijo Robert Queen riendo a su hijo) **bueno espero que todo esto haya servido para que te des cuenta delo poco agradable que es que alguien a quien quieres te manipule de esa manera. **

- **SÍ Vale, padre** (dijo sonrojándose). **Lo he pillado, fui un niño horrible. **

- **¿Fuiste?** (dijo riéndose) **¿Por qué hablas en pasado? Oliver, no te creas que se me ha pasado que tu hermanita no fue la única que no fue a clase hoy. Quizás ya seas mayor de edad, y ya no vivas aquí, pero te hemos enviado a la universidad para que te formes no para que te pases las noches de juerga en juerga y los días durmiendo. **

- **Ya decía yo que era raro que no salpicara para mi** (dijo resoplando).

- **Oliver, ojito con esa actitud o tu hermana no será la única la que se vaya a la cama calentita esta noche** (Robert lo miró muy serio, Oliver sabía que su padre no estaba de broma, así que respiró hondo y se lo pensó un par de veces antes de volver a abrir la boca).

- **Ok, tomo nota, asistiré más a clase a partir de ahora**

- **¿Más? Más no. Vas a asistir a todas tus clases, Oliver ¿Hablé claro?**

- **Sí, cristalino** (dijo poniendo los mismo pucheritos que había puesto su hermana)

- **¿Te quedas a cenar?**

- **No, mañana tengo clase a primera hora, y algo me dice que no sería buena idea saltármela **(dijo con mucho sarcasmo).

- **Chico listo **(dijo Robert revolviéndole el pelo como hacía cuando tenía 13 años).

- **Ya, tengo a quien salir jejeje** (Robert rodó los ojos, esos dos se creían tan listillos) **Por cierto, ¿Tenias que tirarme de la oreja y darme esa palmada tan fuerte? Solo estamos fingiendo **

- **Sí, si que tenía. Y Oliver, no estaba fingiendo. Esa palmada y ese tirón te lo tenías bien merecidos por ir a nuestras espaldas. Tu madre y yo lidiamos con Thea a diario,** **sabemos perfectamente como es nuestra hija. Oli, sabemos perfectamente como son nuestros dos hijos** (Robert alzó una ceja y Oli se sonrojó**). Hijo, sabemos que Thea a veces puede comportarse como una auténtica pequeña dictadora y que tú jamás harías daño a tu hermana, así que no había razón alguna para que nos ocultaras nada. Así que yo si fuera tú daría las gracias de haberme llevado solo un tirón de orejas y una palmada. **

Fin del FLASHBACK

Oliver pensó en su padre, Robert había logrado que Thea fuera una gran chica, si que se había metido en algún que otro problema, pero nada que ver con los que él se metía a su edad. Además, Thea se había quedado sin su padre a los 12 años, justo cuando empezaba la adolescencia y tuvo que pasar esos primeros años de rebeldía y de confusión sola. Quizás fuera un poco caprichosa y algo manirrota pero era una gran chica, su padre seguro que estaría orgulloso de ella.

Al entrar en la habitación de Thea todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron, Thea estaba sentada en la cama ojeando una revista con cara de estar a punto de matar a alguien. Si las miradas matasen, Oliver estaría requete-quete-quete-muerto. Thea tenía la horrible cualidad de hacerle sentir como el peor de los canallas cada vez que ella hacía algo por lo que la debía de castigar. Oliver estaba convencido que eso era lago innato en las mujeres, porque cuando se peleaba don Dinah, siempre acaba siendo él el malo y acababa teniendo que disculparse él. Incluso cuando no era culpa suya y llevaba el la razón. Si Thea supiera que esa actitud tan arrogante no jugaba nada en su favor dejaría esas malas caras y desplantes. Pero era un adolescente y no podía evitar sentirse como la constante victima de un complot a escala planetaria para evitar que se lo pasara bien. Oliver rodó los ojos , respiró hondo y contó hasta 100.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alerta este capítulo contiene castigo corporal de una menor**

**- Thea **(dijo Oliver intentando no caer en el juego de su hermana)

- **Oliver** (dijo imitando el pose de su hermano).

- **He hablado con madre, y está de acuerdo con tu castigo, es más luego te llamará y ya te dirá lo que crea conveniente** (Thea le lanzó otra de sus miradas fulminantes).

- **¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan hipócrita, Oliver? Tú precisamente, tú, eres la persona menso indicada para darme lecciones**.

- **Soy tu hermano, te quiero y me importas demasiado para dejar ue te hagas esto a ti misma.**

- **¡Por amor de dios! Estamos hablando de solo unos cientos de dólares. Tú te has pateado en toda clase de vicios mil veces más.**

- **Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Thea, y entonces ya no estaba bien y ahora sigue sin estarlo. **

- **Claro tú te puedes equivocar y no pasa nada, y en cambio yo no puedo ¿no? Eso es ser hipócrita, Oli.**

- **¡Si que pasó!** (Oliver alzó la voz haciendo que Thea se asustara un poco) **Pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales no estoy nada orgulloso, y tuve que pasar cosas horribles para darme cuenta de lo que realmente importa en esta vida. Yo solo quiero ahorrarte toda esa miseria, Thea. Tú eres mucho mejor que yo, sé que sabes bien que el dinero no está para despilfarrarse de esa manera. **

- **No soy mejor que tú Oli, no soy mejor de lo que tú eras a mi edad, así que déjame. Ya aprenderé esa lección por mi misma cuando llegué el momento** (dijo muy arrogante Thea)

- **No** (dijo muy seco Oliver)

- **¿No?** (se quedó muy confusa ante una respuesta tan seca).

- **Eso he dicho Thea. Padre no te educó así. Sabes que cuando haces algo mal hay unas consecuencias. Tomaste ese dinero sin permiso y lo gastaste un capricho totalmente superficial e innecesario. Y ahora, tú y yo, señorita, vamos a tratar ese error** (dijo Oliver enfadado).

- **Padre está muerto y Oli, él mismo padre que te dejó hacer todas esas …**(Thea no encontraba el adjetivo para describir todas las cosas que había hecho su hermano en su época de rebeldía**) y dejó que tú mismo aprendieras de tus errores. Tu no eres él Oli, no lo eres, así que deja de pretenderlo!** (Thea sabía que eso era cruel pero en esos momentos quien no haría lo que fuese por salvar el trasero).

- **Padre aprendió de sus errores conmigo, y a ti jamás te dejó caer tan bajo, sabía que es mejor arreglar algo cuando aún se puede que no cuando está totalmente destrozado. No soy padre, Thea, lo sé. Lo sé muy bien. Pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, y ahora mismo soy YO el que está al cargo** (a Oli le hubiera gustado tener una charla apacible con su hermana, pero como buenos hermanos que eran, eso era casi imposible**). Así que ahora, señorita, va a recibir esas palmadas que merecidamente se ha ganado** (Y Oli con eso se remangó las mangas y se dirigió hacia su hermana que al ver el gesto de su hermano corrió hacia la puerta para asir corriendo de allí. Pero Oli, se anticipó y pudo agarrarle de la muñeca y tirar de ella)

- **¡Nooo, suelta, animal, sueltaaaa! Déjame, Oli, te he dicho que me dejes** (gritaba Thea mientras forcejeaba con su hermano).

- Plass plasl plass plass plass plass (seis duras palmadas cayeron sobre el trasero de Thea) **Thea, o dejas la pataleta de niña pequeña ahora mismo, o te juro que estarás acostándote alas ocho los próximos tres meses.**

- ¿**Qué! ¡No!** (dijo horrorizada Thea)

- **Y tanto, sabes que soy capaz de eso y demás, tú sigue por ese camino y ya verás.**

- **Vale , vale** (se dio por vencida Thea, ya había comprobado que su hermano no era de los que se marcaban faroles. Thea dejó de forzar y respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse**.) Tú ganas.**

- **No es una, maldita, competición Thea. Estoy realmente decepcionado contigo, señorita. Cuando tomaste ese dinero sabías perfectamente que lo que hacías estaba mal y aun así decidiste hacerlo. Todos cometemos errores, eres joven y lo entiendo. Pero no fue un error Thea. No sé que fue lo que se te pasó por la cabeza para que decidieras hacer algo que sabías que estaba mal.** (y Olives se sentó en la cama de su hermana y colocó con cuidado a su hermana sobre sus rodillas**). No lo sé. Pero se acaba aquí y ahora** (Oliver le subió la falda y rodó los ojos al ver el tanga**). Mala elección de braguitas, princesa. Plass** (y el manotazo resonó en la habitación)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaay noooo** (dijo llevándose la mano al trasero para protegerlo, Oliver le agarró la mano y la apartó par seguir con el castigo)

- PLASS PLASS PLASS **el dinero no está para despilfarrarlo** PLASS

- **AAAAAAAAAAAY TE ODIO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

- PLASS PLASS PLASS **si me coges dinero, me lo dices, porque sino, hermanita, a eso se le llama robar** PLASS **y mi hermanita no es ninguna ladrona** PLASS PLASS **¿Estamos?**

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah para Oli para dueleeeeee

- **Esa es la idea**. PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **Y si sabes que una cosa está mal entonces no la haces** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaa noooo ahhh lo siento, lo siento, perdona, perdona auuuu no volveré a hacerlo, lo juro. Ayyy nooo lo juro Oliver, seré buena, me portaré bien, pero ya no más** (Thea se movía sobre el regazo de Oli como una culebrilla intentando zafarse de las palmadas de su hermano, pero no había manera estaba muy bien sujeta y Oli era mucho más fuerte que ella).

- PLASS PLASS **Tenemos la suerte de que no nos falta de nada, deberías apreciar mejor lo afortunada que eres** PLASS.

- **Bwuaaaaaaaaa aaaaaah si, lo siento, lo siento, no volveré a gastarme el dinero en cosas que no necesito realmente y no volveré a quitarte dinero, lo juro Bwuaaaaaaaaa.**

- **Eso espero, Thea,** PLASS **porque si tengo que volver a tener que regañarte por lo irresponsable que estás siendo con el dinero, esa discusión será con el cepillo de madre** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nooo no seré más cuidadosa con el dinero lo juro Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

- **Muy bien** (dijo volviendo a poner la falda en su sitio**) ya está, Thea, ya. Todo perdonado, ya shhhhh** (dijo Oliver mientras le acariciaba el pelo) **ya, bebé, ya shhhhhh**

- **No soy ningún bebé, Oli** (dijo muy digna ella y se levantó del regazo de su hermano).

- **Claro que no, los bebés son adorables.**

- **Uuuu** (le sacó la lengua)

- **Jajajaja Si, muy maduro, Thea, muy maduro. Anda, ven** (y Thea fue dudosa hasta donde estaba su hermano. Oliver cuando la tuvo justo a unos centímetros la abrazó) **Thea te quiero muchísimo, y siento mucho tener que castigarte, pero me aterra que puedas sufrir todo lo que mis malas decisiones me hicieron sufrir. Si para ahorrarte todo ese calvario has de odiarme, entonces tendré que vivir con ello. **

- **Oli, sabes que yo no te odio. Pero solo fue un poco de dinero, no es como si hubiera…**(pero la mirada que le echó Oliver hizo que no acabara la frase y que se pusiera blanca como el papel) **lo siento** (bajó la cabeza, Oli carraspeó**) y prometo que seré más cuidadosa en lo que empleo mi dinero.**

- **Ok, princesa **(dijo dándole un beso en la frente) **. Ahora ponte con las tareas del cole, yo he de hacer una cosita.**

- **Oli **(le llamó Thea cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta)

- **¿Si, princesa? No seas muy duro con Roy **(Oliver sonrió orgulloso**). ¿Creí que no os podías ni ver?** (Oliver no podía dejar de reírse, esos dos eran como gato y perro pero después no podían dejar de preocuparse él por el otro).

- **Y no podemos, solo que es deprimente verlo pasearse por la casa como si fuera el maldito Oliver Twist. **

- **Ahhh claro, será eso jajaja** (dijo Oliver cerrando la puerta justo a tiempo para evitar el cojinazo que acababa de tirarle su hermana)


	4. Chapter 4

Atención este capítulo , contiene castigo corporal a un menor

Oliver pensaba que esos dos harían una buena pareja, de aquí a treinta años, por supuesto, ahora solo eran dos niños jugando en un mundo de adultos.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que esos dos se habían visto, fue la noche que pilló a Roy entrando a robar en la mansión. Thea que aún no sabía que Roy era un año más pequeño que ella le había dicho que no llamara a la poli, que era un chico demasiado guapo para ir a la cárcel. Oliver no tenía intención de llevarlo a la cárcel pero después de ver la manera que se miraban esos os, tampoco tenía la intención de dejarlos a solas en una misma habitación.

La cosa cambio por completo cuando Oliver instaló a Roy en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la mansión y lo matriculó en el mismo instituto de Thea. De repente esos dos empezaron a discutir por todo y a lanzarse puyazos por todo y a todas horas. La mayoría de tardes cuando regresaba de la oficina, Oliver se encerraba en su despacho, para huir de tanta disputa sin sentido. Y aunque Thea y Roy eran como la noche y el día, había una cosa que ambos eran exactamente igual, ambos eran competitivos hasta la extenuación.

Oliver sabía que cuando dejó que Roy fuera su compañero, aquello le hirió en lo más profundo a Thea. Ella desde que supiera el secreto de Oliver, le persiguió para acompañarlo y ayudarle en su cruzada. Pero Oliver no podía evitar ver a su hermana como aquella linda niñita de coletas que lloraba porque se le había comido una gaviota el helado. Y aunque Thea le había demostrado con creces ser una arquera excelente y estar en una forma física inmejorable, Oliver seguía temiendo demasiado que la pequeña princesita se pudiera raspar una rodillita. Con Roy era distinto, ya lo había conocido mayor, y con esas cualidades físicas. Roy siempre había sido Roy, nunca fue el pequeño Roy. Si, el lo veía como un muchacho y Roy se comportaba como tal el 90% de las veces. Pero Roy era Roy. Y aunque conscientemente sabía que no había diferencia entre ambos, su corazón no podía verlo igual. Oliver tuvo que acabar cediendo y dejar a Thea participar en alguna de sus misiones, pero para él era un suplicio cada vez que Thea se enfundaba su traje de Speedy.

Precisamente fue la primera vez que Red Arrow y Speedy salieron en una misión solos y por su carácter competitivo que Roy se encontró en serios problemas con Oliver. Al abrirle las puertas de la mansión de los Queen y Oliver firmar todos los papeles de protección de menores, Oli le había dejado claro que en su casa habría tolerancia cero a los delitos y que esperaba total obediencia y honestidad. Roy ni se lo pensó y le estrechó la mano y le juró lealtad y obediencia. A cambio Oliver se encargaría de cubrir todas sus necesidades y de ayudarle con su venganza.

Pero Roy pensó que el multimillonario juerguista no hablaba en serio, o que esa obediencia y honradez se limitaba a Red Arrow, que nada tenía que ver con Roy Harper. Ese malentendido quedó aclarado en el mismo momento en que Oliver los pilló a Thea y a él en una estúpida competición para averiguar quien podía acertar mejor en el blanco en las situaciones más inverosímiles posibles. Por supuesto las cosas se les fue de las mano, y Roy acabó en urgencias con un par de costillas fisuradas. Aquella vez fue la primera vez que Thea demostró ser mucho más ágil que Roy o que su propio hermano. Era más ágil y más veloz, pero no mejor, como ella le gustaba creer y decir.

Al regresar del hospital y tras "confesar" el origen de su "accidente". Oliver estuvo muy tentado en apartar a los dos de las calles, pero Dinah le hizo ver que esos dos, eran tan tercos como él, y saldrían igualmente, pero lo harían a sus espaldas, al menso así sabía donde estaban y podría protegerlos si era necesario. Oliver sabía perfectamente como tratar con su hermanita tal estupidez, lo que no tenía tan claro si podía tratar a Roy de la misma manera. Al fin y al cabo, no había lazos de sangre entre Roy y él, y solo hacía unos meses que conocía al muchacho. Una vez más fue Dinah, que le ayudó a darse cuenta de que si ambos habían cometido el mismo error era lógico que ambos recibieran el mismo castigo.

INICIO EL FLASHBACK

15 meses antes

- **TOC TOC ¿SE PUEDE?** (preguntó Oliver picando a la puerta de Roy)

- **ADELANTE **(respondió Roy y suspiró. Al entrar en la habitación Oliver vio como Roy estaba haciendo el petate, también vio en el desorden que vivía ese crio ¿es que no ventilaba nunca? Que peste a calcetines sudados y a más cosas que no quería ni pensar).

- **¿Qué haces Roy? ¿Después de la estupidez de hoy a un crees que vas a ir a alguna parte?**

- **Antes que me eches, me largo, te ahorro el papelón. Gracias por todo, pero era cuestión de tiempo que no la cagara** (Roy hablaba a mil por hora para así controlar las lágrimas que querían salir). **Podía haber hecho que Thea se hiciera mucho daño, si Thea no me hubiera obligado a ir al hospital después de lastimarme en el costado, habríamos seguido con la competición hasta que alguno de los dos se hubiera hecho daño de verdad.**

- **Te has fisurado dos costillas, ya se ha hecho alguien daño de verdad, Roy **(dijo molesto Oliver). ¿Te duele? (dijo ahora en un tono más preocupado).

- **Bahhhh no, en un par de días estaré como nuevo. He tenido heridas peores.**

- **Seguro** (dijo Oliver aún más preocupado)

- **Jajaj si, ya te digo.**

- **Eso de hoy ha sido una tremenda estupidez ¿lo sabes, verdad?**

- **Si, bueno no ha sido de mis mejores momentos. De verdad Oli, lo siento, no quise poner en peligro a Thea.**

- **Esto no es por Thea, ya he hablado con mi hermana **(por alguna razón a Roy le sonó siniestro la manera en que lo dijo) **y no volverá a hacer tremenda estupidez. ¿En que narices estabas pensando Roy? Si os aburrís me lo decís, tengo un millón de tareas para mantener esas cabecitas de chorlito vuestras ocupadas **(Roy tragó saliva, y bajó la cabeza avergonzado, Oliver estaba realmente enfadado). **Y si tanto quieres matarte, me lo dices también te podría echar una mano en eso** (Oliver sonó tan sombrío como el mismo Batman).

- **Oliver, yo…yo lo siento de verdad, fue una capullada, tienes razón, lo siento de veras, ¿Si hay algo que pueda hacer o decir para demostrarte que estoy muy arrepentido y que no volveré a hacer una puta gilipollez así? **

- **¡Esa boca, Roy!** (le regañó señalándole con el dedo al estilo maestra de párvulos) **Me alegra oír eso. Pero Roy no es la primera vez que te arriesgas de forma innecesaria, y sinceramente no sé si puedo confiar mi vida en alguien que tan poco aprecio tiene por la suya propia, somos un equipo Roy, he de poder de confiar en ti.**

- **Y puedes, lo sabes, jamás te he fallado** (Roy exclamó asustado por el hecho de que podía dejar de patrullar junta a Oli para siempre)

- **Hoy lo has hecho, Roy.**

- **Fue una estupidez, lo sé, pero el trabajo me lo tomo en serio y lo sabes. ¡Te lo he demostrado! **

- **No hablo de trabajo Roy. ¡A la mierda hacer justicia y limpiar esta ciudad!** (Roy abrió mucho los ojos al oír lo de "a al mierda") **Hablo de algo más importante, hablo de tu vida. ¡Podías haberte roto el cuello, es que no te das cuenta**! (fue el turno de Oliver de alzar la voz)

- **Si, vale, ya te he dicho que la he cagado, lo siento ¿Vale?**

- **No, no vale. Estoy cansado de pedirte que vayas con cuidado que hagas las cosas con cabeza y que no te dejes llevar por el primer impulso. Pero parece que cuando yo hablo o no me escuchas o no te tomas en serio mis palabras ¿Qué es Roy? ¿No me escuchas? ¿O no me tomas en serio?** (dijo poniéndose los brazos en las caderas y fijando la mirad sobre el chico)

- **Te escucho y te tomo en serio Oliver, de verdad que lo hago. Lo de esta mañana ya te he dicho que solo fue una cagada. Pero si ya no confías más en mi, me largo ahora mismo de tu casa y se acabó.**

- **Oh, no, tú no vas a ninguna parte, jovencito** (Roy casi se ríe al oír eso de jovencito pero Oliver estaba demasiado cabreado para ponerse a reír). **No vas a ir a ninguna parte, que no se a esta casa y la escuela, en las próximas 3 semanas.**

- **¿Me estás castigando**? (preguntó incrédulo Roy)

- **Sí ¿No esperarías un premio, verdad?**

- **Oliver, no puedes castigarme, no soy un niño.**

- **Oh si lo eres, eres un niño irresponsable y muy travieso.**

- **Ja ja ja** (Roy soltó una risotada) **si muy gracioso Oliver, por un momento, por un momento casi me lo trago, joder tío, que cabrón que** (pero no acabó la frase que Oliver ya le había agarrado la oreja y tiraba de él hacía su propio cuarto de baño).

- **Ya me cansé de avisarte que no quiero oír ese lenguaje en esta casa** (decía Oliver mientras abría el grifo del agua y remojaba una pastilla de jabón**), vas a una buena escuela Roy, así que empieza a hablar como un caballero y no como un estibador.** **¡Abre!** (Ordenó. Roy estaba en shock y sin rechistar abrió la boca y se dejó enjabonar la boca) **Escupe **(dijo cuando Oliver consideró que el chico había tenido suficiente de jabón). **Por lo visto como las advertencias no funcionan contigo, volveremos a los básicos. Si vuelvas a usar ese lenguaje en esta casa volveré a lavarte la boca con jabón ¿Quedó claro, jovencito? (**Roy asintió todo aquello era tan surrealista que se había quedado de piedra). **Muy bien, si ha quedado claro esto, ahora vamos a tratar eso de ponerse en peligro tontamente** (y Oliver hizo levantarse a Roy y puso un pie sobre el asiento en la taza del lavabo y lo colocó con mucho cuidado, para no lastimar sus costillas, sobre su rodilla como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo)

- **¡Pero!¡ pero! ¿Qué haces Oliver?** (dijo saliendo al dijo del estupor).

- **Ya te lo he dicho volviendo a los básicos. Tú te portas mal, yo te castigo** (y de un tirón bajó el pantalón de gimnasio)

- **¿Oliver, no! ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO, TÍO? NO PUEDES HACER ESTO.**

- **PUES MIRA** Plass plass plas, **parece que si puedo** PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AAAAAAH **TÍO NO TIENE GRACIA**

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **NI PIZCA DE GRACIA, ROY PLASS. NO TIENE NI PIZCA DE GRACIA QUE POR UNA FANTOCHADA HAYAS ACABADO EN EL HOSPITAL Y TE HUBIERAS PODIDO MATAR** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AAAAAAAAAAH **NOOO, ME HACES DAÑO** AHHHH

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **PLASS NI POR ASOMO TE ESTOY HACIENTO TANTO DAÑO COMO EL QUE TE HAS HECHO HOY TÚ CON ESA ESTUPIDA COMPETICIÓN QUE OS LLEVÁIS MI HERMANITA Y TU**. PLASS PLASS PLASS¡TE HAS FISURADO DOS COSTILLAS! PLASS

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Lo siento, aauuu perón, perdón, no volveré a hacerlo nunca más. Lo juro. A partir de ahora iré con cuidado y no haré más el **idiota (Roy se detuvo y se quedó unos segundos pensativo, el chico parecía hablar en serio, pero sabía por propia experiencia que sino dejaba una buena impresión en cuestión de días estarían otra vez en las mismas. Así que miró con malicia el cepillo de la ducha y lo agarró) PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** (aulló como un lobo a la luna llena)

- PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF **Que sea la última vez que haces una estupidez como esta** PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

- **Siiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

- **Ok, venga Roy, ya, ya terminó el castigo.**

- **Snif snif lo siento, de verdad, yo no pensé, de verdad que no lo hice a posta.**

- **Algo es algo, pero debes de usar un poco más esto de aquí **(dijo dulcemente apuntando a su cabeza. En cuanto Oliver soltó a Roy, éste se subió a prisa los pantalones de gimnasia y se sobó el trasero)

- **Tío, has masacrado mi pobre culo**

- **Pues ya sabes, empieza a usar más éste **(volvió a señalarle la cabeza) **porque te salvará el culo más veces que cualquier músculo.**

- **Mi culo y yo tomamos nota. **

- **Jejeje **(no pudo evitar reírse el chico en vez de enfurruñarse con él como hacía Thea seguía igual de fresco que siempre)

- **Estoooo, Oliver, lo siento** (musitó mirando hacía el suelo muy avergonzado).

- **Eres un gran chico, Roy, solo recuerda lo que te acabo de decir ¿vale? ** (dijo revolviéndole el pelo como hubiera hecho su mismo padre con él)

- **Eyyy mi pelo** (dijo atusándose el pelo rápidamente).

- **Anda, metete en la cama, el medico dijo que mucho reposo. **

- **Ya pero eso no te ha frenado para rustirme el culo** (dijo flojito mientras salía del cuarto de baño).

- **Ejem ejem** (tosió Oliver poniendo cara de poco amigos) **¿Decías algo, Roy?** (alzó una ceja)

- **Aaaaaahh **(hizo como que bostezaba) **nada, que si que estoy muy cansado**.

- **Ya, eso me había parecido oír** (dijo con malicia y Roy tragó saliva y tras unos segundos de incomodidad. Oliver le señaló la dirección de su habitación y Roy respiró aliviado y se fue hacía su habitación. En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse Oliver se sentó en la taza y se puso a pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿En que momento ese chico había dejado de ser un aliado más y se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él?).

FIN DEL Flashback.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver Queen odiaba los días como ese, por lo general era divertido tener a Roy y a Thea cerca, era como una bocanada de aire fresco. Aunque a veces se le olvidara esos dos eran aún unos críos y los críos se meten en líos. Forma parte del hacerse mayor. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que ahora él era el adulto responsable y claro le tocaba a él ser un guía para esos dos. Oliver que había sido un "enfant terrible" que había tenido que madurar de golpe y agolpes, sin ayuda. Sus padres tiraron la toalla con él, así que en eso, como en todo en su vida Oliver iba a ciegas.

Ni Thea ni Roy eran los chicos que salían en las series de Disney Channel, eran grandes chicos pero se movían en le mundo real, en un mundo real y cruel, deseoso de engullirlos. Oliver había logrado darles un objetivo en el que centrarse, y eso había supuesto un cambio abismal en ellos. Pero aún así eran adolescentes y como todos saben, algo no acaba de ir del todo bien en la cabeza de un adolescente. Roy no sabía si era problema de perspectiva, de hormonas, de valores, de identidad o de qué. Pero era obvio, ser el guía de esos dos era como caminar sobre una fina capa de hielo con zapatos de tacón. No es que él hubiera llevado zapatos de tacón sobre l hielo, ni sobre nada, pero se figuraba que debía de ser lo mismo.

Oliver estaba frente de la puerta de Roy aplazando lo inaplazable. Roy era bocazas, muy gallito e irreflexivo, si, esos eran básicamente sus grandes defectos. Pero era joven ¿Qué joven no es un poco así? Exceptuando el oscuro capítulo de las drogas, siempre que había tenido que amonestar al chico habías sido por alguna de esas tres cosas. Pero por despilfarrar dinero, eso no era propio de Roy. Roy tenía consciencia del verdadero valor de las cosas incluso mejor que él mismo, era un chico que había pasado todo tipo de penurias y que había encontrado siempre la forma de salir adelante. Oliver admiraba eso de Roy, era del tipo perseverante.

Quizás madre estuviera muy equivocada con ese chico él no era la manzana podrida que iba a podrir el esto de la cesta. Por lo visto era ellos los podridos que estaban corrompiéndolo a él. Eso de tirar el dinero era tan propio de su hermana y de su madre que era imposible negar la evidencia. Roy solo había hecho lo que veía que era lo habitual por ahí. Eso no lo excusaba, Oliver sabía que Roy era muy capaz de saber que el dinero de las emergencias era para emergencias. Y que uno no debe de gastar más de lo que posee. Que hubiera agarrado esos 300 dólares le hacía pensar sino estaría volviendo al mal camino. Era cierto que al entrar a vivir en esa casa Oliver le había dicho "todo lo mío es tuyo" pero el que tomar ese dinero sin decir nada, eso recordaba demasiado a la época en que Roy no era más que un ladronzuelo. Oliver se preguntaba que parte de esa nueva faceta de Roy era culpa del estilo de vida de los Queen y que parte era del propio pasado de Roy. Fuera como fuese no iba a dejarle creer que aquello era correcto. No lo era, no estaba bien malgastar así el dinero (aunque no les faltase) ni estaba bien tomar dinero de otros sin pedir permiso. Con esa idea en mente Oliver picó a la puerta de la habitación de Roy.

- **Un segundo** (dijo Roy al otro lado de la puerta. Oliver no esperó esa respuesta pero al oír cajones abriéndose cerrándose y puertas batiéndose, comprendió. Roy estaba "ordenando" su habitación. La gran batalla perdida con Roy) ya (dijo al cabo de unos minutos) **adelante.**

- **Royyyy** (Al entrar la habitación no es que estuviera ordenada, pero al menos no era zona catastrófica, eso si, Oliver nada más entrar abrió una ventana, para airear) **un día de estos te asfixias, aquí. **

- **Ya bueno, iba a limpiarlo esta tarde.**

- **Si, eso me suena ¿No es lo que le dijiste a Dinah el viernes, y la semana pasada y la otra?**

- **Bueno lo hice, pero se ensucia muy rápido **(Roy sabía que Oliver sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero igualmente puso cara de inocente)

- **Da igual, no he venido a hablar de tu habitación, Roy. Además estas tres semanas que vas a estar castigado vas a tener mucho tiempo para limpiar.**

- **¿Tres emanas?** (Exclamó Roy alucinando por como se pasaba Oliver)

- **Es lo que estará Thea.**

- **Ya pero ella pilló 700 dólares, yo solo 300** (protestó Roy de una forma bastante infantil para la edad que tenía ya).

- **¿En serio? **(ahora era Oliver quien alucinaba)

- **Supongo que no** (dijo bajando la mirada)**. Oliver, sé que hice mal, te juro que iba a devolverlos en cuanto recibiera la paga de este mes. Para nada quería que te enteraras y…**

- **¿Pero tú te escuchas cuando hablas Roy? **(le interrumpió furioso) **Me estas diciendo que no solo malgastaste todo el dinero que te doy en cosas totalmente banales ¡MAL!** (dijo como si fuera un concurso de televisión) **y tomaste un dinero reservado para casos de emergencia, y que no era tuyo para seguir despilfarrando ¡MAL!** (repitió otra vez al estilo concurso de televisión) **sino que también me dices que tu intención era ir a mis espaldas ¡Ocultármelo! ¡Que pasa con eso de la confianza y la honestidad! **

- **Sabía que te ibas a poner así, por eso no te lo dije **(protestó Roy, Oliver no salía de su asombro).

- **¿Y cómo narices se supone que me lo debo tomar?** (Oliver sabía que debía tranquilizarse, que enfurecerse así, no llevaba a ninguna parte, pero es entre unos y otros lo iban a volver loco) **Roy, pensaba que jamás diría estas palabras, pero me equivoqué, te has vuelto un mocoso caprichoso y malcriado. Y cuando pasaste a formar parte de esta familia no fue para que te comportaras como lo llevas haciendo últimamente **(Roy sintió una punzada en el corazón, realmente se había acomodado muy bien a la vida de lujos, demasiado bien. Oliver llevaba razón, como podía haber gastado todo ese dinero de esa manera? Vale, que la chica era un 10 sobre 10, pero aún así había sido algo totalmente irresponsable).

- **Llevas razón** (dijo sin poder mirarlo a la cara)

- **La llevo** (dijo un poco más calmado Oliver). **Ambos sabemos que toca ahora ¿no**? (Roy se mordió el labio y asintió sin apartar la mirada de los cordones de sus zapatillas, nunca antes le habían parecido tan interesantes)

- **Oli, antes que me zurres, no habría forma de cambiar esas tres semanas por cualquier otro castigo. Es que…**(Roy no sabía como se atrevía ni a pedírselo pero esa chica le gustaba mucho).

- **¿La señorita de los gustos finos? No quieres pasarte tres semanas sin verla ¿Es eso?**

- **Si **(dijo rojo como un tomate).

- **LO siento Roy, pero no sería justo con Thea. Ambos cometiste el mismo delito ambos merecéis la misma condena **(Oliver vio como el chico se desmoronaba). **Pero si quiere puede venir a hacer los deberes contigo al salir de la escuela. **

- **¿En serio? ¿Los deberes? Eso es lo más antipolvazo que podría decirle **(Roy por un segundo olvidó la razón que había llevado a Oliver a su habitación).

- **Esa es mi última oferta Roy. Además no te preocupes por eso no va a haber ningún polvazo, no porque los deberes los haréis, abajo, en el salón. Pero si no te gusta la idea, le ices que te castigue tres semanas por manirrota y por ladronzuelo y santas pascuas** (Oliver dijo con toda la malicia del mundo).

- ** Si me deja será culpa tuya** (farfulló por lo bajito).

- **Si te deja por esto, es que en el fondo no le gustabas tanto **(Oliver no pudo evitar reírse del chico)**.**

- **Grrrrr** (gruñó Roy y puso morros) **¿Dónde?** (preguntó Roy haciendo referencia a su castigo. Oliver miró la habitación, realmente todo estaba invadido de cosas y eso que la había "ordenado" algo mientras él esperaba fuera. Oliver decidió dejar de mirar porque aún se iba a enfadar más y agarró por el bicep a Roy y le desabrochó el pantalón, dándole un tironcito hacia abajo para que el trasero quedara al descubierto. Oliver respiró aliviado, al menos Roy no llevaba un tanga ¡Mujeres!. Roy no forcejeó con Oliver, sabía que se había ganado esa zurra con todas las de la ley)

- **Roy William Harper estoy muy decepcionado contigo** (y estiró de él colocándolo bajo de su axila, teniendo así pleno acceso a su trasero) **. Despilfarrar de esa manera el dinero. Sabiendo perfectamente lo duro que es vivir cuando no se tiene, debería tener más conciencia a la hora de gastarlo** Plass.

- **Lo siento Oliver, de verdad, que no sé que me pasó.**

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS** pues yo tengo una idea aproximada, y la cabeza que estaba pensando en ese momento no era la que tienes encima de los hombros, precisamente ** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **Grrrr** (gruñó porque Oliver no estaba dando la típica zurra in crescendo sino que había empezado fuerte desde la primera estocada).

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **que sea la última vez que tomas dinero sin permiso, que utilizas un dinero destinado a una cosa tan seria como una posible emergencia a algo tan superficial como salir de ligoteo** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah nunca más aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay au lo juro auuu Oli, lo siento arhggg para, para, detente, auuuuu duele, duele sniff sniff**

- **Roy, espero que está sea la primera y la última vez que tenga que tener esta charla contigo, porque si vuelvo a pillarte metiendo mano de dinero que no es tuyo o gastando el tuyo de una forma tan irresponsable en vez de mi mano va a ser el cepillo **PLASS PLASS PLASS.

- **Argggh si si, lo juro, lo juro, snif snif lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quise decepcionarte, no quise fallarte, Oli** (Oliver se dio cuenta que el chico lloraba pero no por los azotes que se acababa de llevar sino que era un llanto que venía de más profundo)

- **Roy** (Oliver lo soltó y lo agarró firmemente por los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos) **estoy decepcionado contigo, es cierto, pero eso no cambia nada entre nosotros. Tú ahora eres uno más de mi familia, y nada que hagas o digas lo cambiará. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado** (Roy asintió y se apresuró a limpiar los churretones que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas) **. Aunque sea para darte un tirón de orejas como ahora.**

- **¿****UN TIRÓN DE OREJAS****?** (dijo escandalizado llevándose ambas manos a su trasero que Roy aún no se había dado cuenta que Oliver le estaba tomando el pelo).

- **Bueno quien dice un tirón de orejas dice unos buenos azotes jajaja**

- **Ohhh por dios Oliver, no lo digas así, casi prefiero lo del tirón de orejas.**

- **Jajajaja de eso estoy seguro jajaja anda,** orden**a esta pocilga, antes que Dinah se apunte también a eso de los tirones de orejas **(y Roy abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que los ojos se le iban a caer de las órbitas). **Uy uy no me mires así, te aseguro que es bien capaz.**

- **Tú no la dejarías ¿Verdad? **(preguntó en pánico, Oliver se limitó a sonreír haciendo que le muchacho se pusiera más nervioso).

- **¿Cómo te lo diría yo para que lo pillaras**? (Oliver se tocó la barbilla como si estuviera pensando algo muy profundo) **Yo si fuera tú, me ponía YA con la habitación **(intentando aguantarse la risa y como si algún espíritu hiperactivo hubiera poseído a Roy, el chico empezó a recoger su habitación como si le fuera la vida en ello).

**FIN**


End file.
